


Don' take my imposter away

by LzSketchDrew



Category: Among Us (Video Game)
Genre: Best Friends, Blood, Crew as Family, Dating, Original Character(s)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-17
Updated: 2020-09-17
Packaged: 2021-03-07 23:13:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,288
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26505718
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LzSketchDrew/pseuds/LzSketchDrew
Summary: I love my friends and I made this for them. Self inserts and song lyrics.Thank you to rock, walmart and E I appreciate you all.
Comments: 4
Kudos: 25





	Don' take my imposter away

**Author's Note:**

  * For [saltyalmonds](https://archiveofourown.org/users/saltyalmonds/gifts), [LegitimizedGangsterIdiots](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LegitimizedGangsterIdiots/gifts), [raccoonblood](https://archiveofourown.org/users/raccoonblood/gifts).



> Sunshine my only sunshine 
> 
> You make me happy
> 
> When skies are gray.
> 
> You'll never know dear.
> 
> How much I love you.
> 
> Please don't take....
> 
> My sunshine....
> 
> Away.

The halls were quiet as the beings went their separate ways to do their tasks. The soft echo of music was heard from lz's headphones as they headed to navigation, their tiny hamster in its ball followed their every move. 

J headed down from the cafeteria into admin, their small robotic assistant followed close behind as their shoes tapped against the metal floors of the space station. 

Rock headed to the left, headed towards the medbay. Their white lab coat over their spacesuit swayed slightly against the overhead vents. 

E stood at the button as the 3 other crewmates, those who had been assigned with them on this mission, scattered away as well. Soft music played from E's headphones. 

_"you are my sunshine...."_

E started towards admin as well, a few steps behind ivo and Sam, who were muttering amongst themselves about a show back on earth that they had been excited for. 

As they turned to Admin, E saw J swiping their card on the machine, struggling to get the timing correct. 

E shook their head, heading to the wire panel, fixing the lights in admin that had been glitching out since the last crew.

God the last crew.

Rest their souls. 

E sighed, looking over their shoulder to walmart still struggling to swipe their card. E smiled softly then headed back out of admin headed to storage. 

**_ROCK HAS REPORTED A DEAD BODY._ **

E and walmart headed back to Cafeteria, noticing ivo and Sam, who had been in admin when E and Walmart were there, was coming from the medbay area as well as rock, who had a horrific and mournful look on their face. 

Lz and their hamster rounded the corner coming from navigation, the same way They had left. 

"I found Wally dead in the upper engine room." Rock's voice was shakey, as if they had seen a ghost. "I just walked out of medbay from doing my scan and their body was just... on the ground near the electrical panel." 

"I was with E the whole time in admin." It was Js voice beside E that spoke up. "I was doing the damn card swipe and E was doing electrical wires." 

E nodded, their hat slightly moving from under their headphones. 

"Ivo and I were in admin then was in electrical when the body was reported. " sam was the next to speak up.

"I was in navigation then went to shields." Lz spoke their voice was quiet, but they had always been soft spoken. 

E shook their head. "I dont really have a suspicion on anyone." 

"So we skipping vote?" 

They all nodded in agreement. 

_"my only sunshine...."_

The crew split again, ivo and Rock headed towards navigation this time. While J and Sam headed towards electrical. Lz stayed still for a second giving a half smile to E before walking to admin. 

E decided to follow Rock and ivo.

E started after rock and ivo, who had just entered The O2 room, one was doing leaves, the other was working on the keypad. The lights turned off and E could barely see the wires in front of him. A few seconds later the lights turned back on. E looked to their left to see rock covered in blood and a dead Ivo on the floor. 

_**E HAS REPORTED A DEAD BODY.** _

E stared at rock then booked it to the meeting table in the cafeteria. Rock chasing after them. 

"WAIT E!" 

"IT'S ROCK. THE LIGHTS DIMMED AND WHEN THE LIGHTS CAME BACK ON IVO WAS DEAD ON THE FLOOR AND ROCK IS COVERED IN BLOOD!" 

Lz, j and Sam were just walking into the cafeteria from near admin. Lz raised their hand. "I'm the one that turned on the lights." 

"Yeah so its rock." 

"WAIT GUYS ITS NOT ME!"

J and Sam grabbed onto rocks arms and dragged him to the airlock entry, dropping them onto the floor and quickly shutting the door behind them. Rock scrambled to their feet, banging on the door. "GUYS WAIT! I DIDN'T KILL ANYONE." 

Lz sighed and had tears rolling down their face, tho their helmet hid most of their expression. 

"We're sorry, but we're not ending up like them." 

The lights flickered on to eject, and rock took their last breath before being sent to the cold unforgiving darkness of the universe. 

_"You make me happy...."_

The others filed out of the room, muttering among themselves about their remaining tasks. 

"Lz?" E spoke up, reaching a hand out to the slightly older shoulders. They glitched, but didn't move to get out of Es reach. "Are you ok?' 

"I trusted them." 

"We all did. But we're safe now. And that's what matters."

Lz shrugged, looking to the universe through the window. 

"Lz..." 

"I...I'll met you in a few minutes. I need to clear my head." 

E nodded, it was hard on all of them. Being the second crew to go on this mission, the second to have a impostor, a sabotager on their ship. 

"I'll be in electrical if you need me, Z." 

E sighed, fixing his headphones and hat as he headed towards navigation and headed the long way to clear his head. They had been on this mission for a few weeks, but why now. 

They had been so close. 

E sighed running a hand down their face and they walked into storage, Noticing J was on the floor by the gas station.

we...WE THREW OUT ROCK WHICH WAS INNOCENT!?

E panicked, noticing it just have just happened because there was fresh blood running from the body. 

_**E HAS REPORTED A DEAD BODY.** _

"Its sam." 

"What?" 

"Lz and I were looking out the window earlier you left with rock where the fuck are you now!?" 

"Uhhh lower engine..." 

"E." Lz sighed. "This is the second body you've reported."

"LZ YOU JUST SAW ME!" 

Lz rose their hands up in defense. "I'm just saying." 

Sam looked between the two. "I think its Lz. They've been quiet." 

"Sam I'm always quiet. You know that." 

E looked to Lz, noticing the regret in their eyes. E sighed and dragged sam to the same place they had sent rock out to the cold darkness. 

_"when skies are gray...."_

E looked over their shoulder to Lz who was now walking out of the small room, back to their personal quarters. 

How were they gonna explain this to headquarters? 

E sighed, leaning against the wall and sliding down to the floor. 

Soft sobs echoed through the small space, E taking off their helmet and setting it beside them. There was no reason to wear it now, there was enough oxygen to share through the ship. 

Through teary eyes E looked up to the spirits of their former colleagues. 

Coworkers. 

friends.

The ones they trusted.

"you'll never know dear... how much I love you...."

"it's lz... isn't it?" E whispered softly.

The 5 spirits nodded in unison.

_"please don't take..."_

E wiped the tears from their face and put their helmet back on, standing and headed to navigation where they knew Lz had to be. The spirits followed, almost as the great crew they had once been. 

With their leader now a murderer.

_"My sunshine...."_

"...lz?" E's voice was Shakey, but he stood his ground. "Why...?" 

The other flitched with the softness of the others voice. There was a solid minute of silence. 

"I didn't mean to... I didn't want to hurt anyone. I dont want to hurt you, but they're making me." 

"They?" 

Lz went quiet.

"Z, who's they?"

"H...head...headquarters." lz said simply. "I dont want to hurt you E. I love you..." 

  
The knife dropped from lz's hands as blood poured from their fingers. 

_"Away...."_


End file.
